Satricia
Satricia (S'/ophia and P/'atricia) is the enemy pairing of Sophia Danae and Patricia Williamson. Patricia hates Sophia because she flirted with Eddie, who is her boyfriend (see Peddie). Patricia and Sophia met each other on The Touchstone of Ra. Patricia began hating Sophia from the very start because she saw her flirting with Eddie when she slipped on Dexter's marshmallow frittata and Eddie caught her and Sophia said, "Wow, thanks, you're my hero!". Patricia was planning to pour soda on Sophia at first, but Fabian took it from her. Patricia became really jealous when Cassie talked with Erin about Sophia flirting with Eddie. Patricia said "That one is already taken. By me.". During the time of the movie, Patricia always thought that Sophia was the one who stole the Touchstone of Ra, but Eddie thought it was Dexter in the first place. When all of the Sibuna's were talking in Fabian's room about Dexter being the betrayer, Sophia opened the door and accidentally smashed it into Patricia's face. When Cassie and all the girls were talking about prom, Cassie & Joy told Patricia to put on a pink dress, but she refused. But when Sophia came in and said "Dress to impress" and took the dress, Patricia became jealous again and took the dress from Sophia because she thought that Sophia's would impress Eddie if she wore the dress. Both of the characters shared some funny moments during the movie, and were enemies from the start to the very end when Sophia became a stone because Eddie sacrificed himself. View the Satricia Gallery Satricia Moments Season 3 The Touchstone of Ra *Patricia almost poured a can of shaken up Pepsi on Sophia for flirting with Eddie. This is how Patricia shows that she is very annoyed with someone; she pours drinks on them. * Patricia got mad when she saw Eddie and Sophia talk and Sophia flirt with him really obviously. * Patricia's standing next to Sophia & KT during the power outage. *Patricia, unlike the rest of Sibuna, doesn't trust Sophia at all. This could be due to the flirtatious nature that she has on Eddie. *Patricia secretly and silently takes back KT's key after she sees Sophia had taken it. * Patricia and Sophia were fighting over the same dress which they want so they can both impress Eddie. * Patricia becomes looking jelous that Sophia's flirting with Eddie. * Patricia takes a soda can and mixes it, planning to pour it on Sophia, but Fabian takes it away from her knowing what's coming. * Patricia doesn't want Sophia to join Sibuna when they're all talking in the cellar. * Patricia looks at Alfie looking mad when he votes for Sophia to stay in Sibuna. * Patricia's the only one who believes Dexter when he says Sophia stole the touchstone. * Sibunas are talking in the room, Sophia comes in and the door hits Patricia. * Sophia & Patricia are both standing next to each other when Fabian's reading a peace of the newspaper in his room with the other Sibunas. * Patricia's staring at Eddie being very jelous when he runs to Sophia because she pretends to be crying in the midnight at school. * It was a close call when KT told Patricia that Eddie and Sophia have disapeared, Cassie added "You better watch that!" and Patricia became mean and almost poured juice on Cassie. This time KT stopped her. * Patricia takes KT's key from Sophia's pocket. Category:House of Anubis Category:F/F Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings